


DAY TWENTY THREE - ARGUING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY THREE - ARGUING

Luhan wasn’t looking forward to going home. The last three texts he had received all warned him of what would be waiting for him. But what else was he to do except face the music. He had done what he had done and there was no taking it back now, even if he wanted to.

Yixing’s green duffle bag is the first thing he sees when he opens the door. It’s laying against the couch, packed to the brim. Luhan tries to squash down the flicker of hope. It means that Yixing is still here, he hasn’t left yet, he’s willing to see Luhan.

Luhan finds him in the bedroom, sitting on the bed and staring at his phone. He looks up briefly when Luhan enters and all hope Luhan has plummets. It’s obvious Yixing has been crying, his cheeks are stained but the look in his eyes is brutal.

Like there’s nothing there.

“Are you just going to leave then?” Luhan bites, the anger in his voice unexpected.

Yixing looks up surprised and Luhan doesn’t blame him. What right does Luhan have to be angry when Yixing is the one that’s been hurt.

“What else can I do Luhan? This isn’t the first time you’ve disregarded me, so how do I know it will be the last?”

Luhan tries to keep himself steady but his body shakes against his will.

“You don’t understand, this has nothing to do with you!”

Yixing stands abruptly, eyes piercing straight through Luhan.

“It has everything to do with me! When you choose other people, when you choose drugs over me, that affects me! How do you think I feel knowing you would willingly choose that over me?”

“Well it’s not like you’ve ever told me to stop! How was I supposed to know you were upset all this time?”

But Luhan did know and he does know, because he can see it in the way Yixing stands. Like he’s all alone and doesn’t want Luhan anywhere near him.

“It’s not my place to tell you anything. And I have tried. I’ve tried distracting you and offering you something else to do. But you always choose them. How would my words make any difference when my actions clearly haven’t?”

Yixing’s voice grows quiet and desperate and oh it hurts Luhan to his very core.

This isn’t their first argument, this is their first fight. There will be no easy remedy to this. And they both know it.

“I’ll be staying with Joonmyun. I think it’s better if we take a break.” Barely a whisper but just as hurtful as yelling.

Luhan can only think to give as good as he gets and before he knows it he’s spewing venom.

“What, so you’re screwing him on the side too? Why don’t you just fucking admit you don’t want me anymore, you already have someone new!”

Yixing’s hand is gentle where it cradles his jaw, as expected as a punch would have been.

“Don’t you ever, ever accuse me of being unfaithful to you.”

Luhan simply nods, unable to stop the tears welling in his eyes. He keeps them closed and turns away, not willing to stand and watch Yixing walk away as if it were so simple.


End file.
